fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reckoning of Time (The Rivals' War)
While the arrangement of days for the Ayan calendar is universal across national boundaries, some of the observances and holidays are still not followed by everyone or every culture. For the most part, they are all followed to some respect by most of the "civilized" societies of the Halenin region of Telminon, mostly due to intercultural influence over long years of free trade. Of course, individual societies will also have their own particular holidays in addition to or instead of these. Months Each month is named in honor of a specific great being, and they are arranged due to affinity between the gods' element with the presiding element of the particular season. Names are also influenced by season. * Idotha: named for the archfey Adloth, Lord of the Winter Night * Kerial: named for Karala, the goddess of wind and guidance * Lirial: named for the archfey Liria, Lady of the Spring Dawn * Kossun: named for Kothsuun, the god of fire and passion * Madrin: named for the archfey Madrinin, Lady of the Summer Noon * Aeldur: named for Aelfdan, the god of earth and tradition * Haldur: named for the archfey Halduir, Lord of the Autumn Gloam * Ibanda: named for Uibandia, the goddess of water and discovery Observances Observances are not expected to involve constant feasting or celebrations; rather, people are expected to pay tribute throughout the period, such as by daily prayers and/or sacrifices or use of incense. The second name is what it is most commonly known by. * Ridalia, Wintersheart: a series of days in the middle of winter to overcome Raida's apathy * Lirial's Eve: a series of days to observe the transition to spring's dominance * Lacistine, Stormmantle: a series of days in the middle of spring to honor the rains of Tsalaxis * Madrin's Eve: a series of days to observe the transition to summer's dominance * Lothrastide, Sunsthrone: a series of days in the middle of summer to appease Xyllathurat * Haldur's Eve: a series of days to observe the transition to fall's dominance * Vergildine, Harvesttide: a series of days in the middle of fall to honor the bounty of Ferigold * Idotha's Eve: a series of days to observe the transition to winter's dominance Holidays Each holiday falls on a day of importance to the solar cycle (New Year's the sole exception), and the solar events follow a particular naming convention influenced by the archfey: night (winter), dawn (spring), noon (summer), gloam (fall), -hold (the season's equinox or solstice), and -wane (when that season is transitioning to the next. For example, Noonhold is the summer solstice. Each holiday also favors a particular set of universal deities while incorporating aspects of others. * New Year's: (Abulagga, Orlsuth; Adloth) the day is dedicated to celebrating change in all forms and new opportunities as well as having the fortune of seeing a new threshhold. It is a time to celebrate the good of the last year and to pray for a fate of favorable change in the next cycle, as well as acknowledge when one is transitioning into a new season of life. * Merrymoot: (Helflin, Luthiri, AnYandua, Karala) on Nightwane, the day is dedicated to the arts, creativity, and exchange of stories in all forms. It centers on telling tall tales and fables, pranks, and talent competitions. Its purpose is to celebrate the end of the travails of winter, indulge in beauty and merriment, and encourage the spread of art through travel to new places. * Greeningtide: (Weselayn, Sulivinar; Wuuluth, Liria) on Dawnhold, the day is dedicated to celebrating the birth and regeneration of the flora and fauna that societies depend on. * Hearthfasting: (Elsimari/Regdin, Kothsuun, Belaius; Berethane) on Dawnwane, the day is dedicated to strengthening bonds of love and trust, whether friendly, familial, or romantic, particularly through revelation of secrets and/or exchanging of gifts. It is a popular day for marriages and proposals. Depending on culture, it may focus on lust over romantic love. * Midreckoning: (Halfeir, Bihata, Kasmal; Madrinin) on Noonhold, the day is dedicated to maintaining balance, justice, and celebrating peace. In particular, it is a time to look back on the previous half of the year and look forward to the next to encourage repayment of debts and settling of grievances, whether they be between friends, family, or nations. * Pennonsfete: (Shassana/Nerthune, Aelfdan, Asak, Orlsuth) on Noonwane, the day is dedicated to celebrating one's country, including its government, military, history, and greatest contributors. Depending on culture, it may focus on celebrating equality over the monarchy, but it always involves indulging in what one's country is great at. * Meeks' Feast: (Belaius, Berethane, Ferigold; Regdin, Halduir) on Gloamhold, the day is dedicated to selflessness and self-improvement in the form of oaths, charity, and service to others in the community. It also celebrates the blessings of the fall harvest and involves helping the community prepare for winter. * Wisdom's Day: (Halith, Wuuluth, Zalikar, Eglisa) on Gloamwane * Hallowsday: (Nylashnee; Shadril, Raida, Adloth) on Nighthold, the day is dedicated to honoring and remembering the dead as well as appeasing the darkness and harshness of winter.